


沥青车

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 已经脱离正文可以当作单篇来看
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	沥青车

他不记得自己是怎么夺门而出，跌跌撞撞地跑进灯红酒绿，直到喝下第一口金汤力，他才从被尴尬包裹的恐惧中抽身。在酒吧整理思路听起来颇为滑稽，但川村走投无路，酒吧是当代成年人唯一的庇护所。半小时前他洗完澡头发半干窝在沙发里玩手机，打开某G开头交友app，显示有一条新私信，图片加载的那一秒他身后传来“哥你头发没擦干”，下一秒他和他未成年的弟弟同时欣赏一根陌生男人的生机勃勃。

沉默中发尾水滴在脖颈不亚于滴进硫酸池，川村浑身沾满硫酸，皮肤烫得几乎剥落。四肢比大脑先反应过来，从沙发上弹起，他随便抓了件外衣，出门时手臂还在往袖子里伸，扔下的那句我出去一趟被门夹住后半段。长谷川背对着川村离开的方向，光只照到他家居服的一角，他往前走一步，走进阴影，那一角也未曾幸免。

借酒消愁愁是不是更愁川村不知道，容易喝醉是真的，不然一向海量的他怎么会，喝了……诶？这是第几杯？圆形的玻璃杯被视线拉扯，一眨眼就变成了重叠的两个。不行，不能再喝了，可是，川村扯开卫衣领口，这里真的好热哦。从胃袋升起的灼热烧得川村口渴，一口闷完杯里剩余的酒液也没有缓解，他这才感觉不对，紧忙掏出手机找人。マ…マ，手指打滑两次才点到要找的人，不管三七二十一打过去，还没等接通人先晕了过去。

<<<  
混沌中川村感到有人帮他从燥热里解脱，双腿触上干爽床单时他忍不住蹭了两下，露出蜜色的大腿，大咧咧地夹住被子趴进枕头里吸取凉意。突然身边一沉，双手从枕边被捉走，别在背后用类似绳子的东西缠住，对方的手劲极大，像是个男性。川村本想转过头确认，却被另一只手摁住后脑，连声音都闷在布料里。

双腿被对方用膝盖强行顶开，比自己体温略低的手掌顺着肌肉线条从小腿摸到臀底，像毒蛇的鳞片滑过皮肤般清晰，令人一阵恶寒。但每次触摸时对方带来的凉意又如甘霖，川村只能一边躲避过分色情的抚摸，一边又用小腿贴住对方裸露的皮肤汲取凉爽。直到分身被隔着内裤握住，川村才意识到问题的严重性，全力拱起背和那只手扯开一点微不足道的距离，头也抵着桎梏抬起，破口大骂，“放开我，快放手！”，奈何美酒淹了嗓子，比起骂人更像是娇嗔。

始作俑者似是很受用，作恶的手变本加厉上下撸动，川村很快就在陌生人的手活下硬了，他甚至能感受到自己头部渗出愉快的清液，遂恼羞成怒挣扎得更凶。良好的家教让他骂不出什么肮脏的词语，翻来覆去只是些诸如变态、神经病之类，无伤大雅。身上之人完全置身事外，专心撩拨，比起强奸，更像是服务。快感一波接一波，是川村自慰时从未达到的强度，他几乎是被逼着射精，身体抖成筛子。高潮过后身体软下，下腹蹭过一点湿滑，是他射出精液，粘在耻毛上。恶心，是他最直观的想法；想吐，是他最直观的表达。这场称不上性事的意外不能再进行下去了，川村努力聚起身体的力气，向右挪了一寸。谁知大事不妙，他发现自己又硬了，浑身上下除了第三条腿是硬的，其他都是虚软一片。男人似是看透他才发现自己被下药的事实，低笑起来，粗暴扯掉川村的内裤，绷紧的布料在他腿上留下红痕。人为刀俎，他为鱼肉，后穴被陌生男人抵住，恐惧促使川村本能地向上挪动，却又被拉住脚踝压在身下。对方倒是不急，只在入口处涂抹润滑，冰凉的润滑剂接触臀肉烫在川村心里，对方的硬挺贴过来，借着润滑在臀缝中磨蹭，并不急着进入。

龟头蹭过穴口会带入润滑，很是磨人，敏感的入口经不起撩拨，条件反射开始收缩。被探入时，被侵犯感大于生理排异。“呃啊”，太过突然，川村还是叫出了声，悔恨地咬着枕头下定决心无论接下来发生什么他都不会再发出声音，但他很快就被打脸了。敏感点被指腹碾过时，从尾椎骨开始闪过一道球形闪电，直炸头顶，大脑根本来不及控制五官，陌生的甜腻呻吟经过被褥折射显得更为动情。被自己叫床恶心出的鸡皮疙瘩还没在皮肤上成型，就被第二波快感压下去，川村拼尽全力和自己的声带较劲，最后索性一声不吭直接装死。手指从一根加到三根，整个通道变得湿软滑腻，手指抽出时细嫩的软肉被翻开，粉红色，暧昧的颜色，带着无尽的挽留。

换成更具有攻击性的东西顶进去，太紧，川村都能听到对方的吸气声，心中祈祷着他能知难而退。被真正进入的那一刻，川村只能感觉到痛，无极限的痛，从身体中段放射性辐射全身。接着就是深恶痛绝，全身都在抗拒，穴口却在吞噬，双手在荆棘中砍出一条路，双腿却倒退回到古堡地牢。这一切的一切，陌生令叫他恐惧，他本能地哭喊着，是为了宣泄恐惧，是为了保持清醒。他潜意识需要一根稻草，或者一名骑士，在心理战中，保护与自我保护本就是一回事。

“呜……呃啊…マ…”，他的潜意识告诉他不能喊妈妈，这是对母亲的一种玷污，于是潜意识在大脑皮层通讯录找到了第二顺位，“マ…ま…こと…呜啊！”，身体突然被进入到更深的位置，他感到背后的人俯下身来，体内的阴茎随着他的动作向外抽出些许。“お兄ちゃん，我在哦”，热气喷洒在耳畔，是乖顺的小奶音，川村已然万念俱灰，他仍抱着一丝希望转过头，他送的耳钉白灿灿如一把刀，悬在头顶，再做任何一个动作便会手起刀落。

“不要这样看着我！”长谷川慎从川村壱马身体里完全退出来，将他手解开、翻过身，从正面重新进入他，“如果哥哥非要用这种眼神，那就请哥哥看清楚我是怎么操你的吧。”

“呜…不要！不可以！”，川村起绵软无力的手去推弟弟，自然是徒劳，反被长谷川捉住摁回床上，手指一根一根随着阴茎的抽插缠进哥哥的十指，“为什么不可以？为什么不可以！”

长谷川放慢节奏，每次都进得又深又稳，蹭过敏感点，他就是要让哥哥感受并记住被他贯穿的感觉。“哥哥你不是缺男人吗？我是还没成年”，他用力往前一撞，进到前所未有的深度，“难道哥哥你觉得我不是男人？”

“呜…这…没有关系！啊♡…”，乳首被舔舐，快感打断川村的所有思绪，“快停下，呃嗯…别…舔了”

“什么没有关系？”长谷川下巴抵着川村前胸，抬眼问他，舌头还在突起的红点上滑来滑去

“呃…不要弄了，我…我是你哥…啊哈…哥哥！”

“所以呢？”两边都被舔得泛起水光，长谷川满意地直起身，手掌握住川村，拇指恰好能揉捻发硬的红樱。“你是我哥哥，我是你弟弟，又怎样？”

“而且哥哥你知道吗，我只要这样…”，指甲刮过娇嫩的乳首，短暂的疼痛后勾起想要更多的空虚感，川村不由自主挺起胸膛，“哥哥你下面也会起反应哦”。川村的柱身和他其他隐秘处一样粉嫩可爱，直挺挺竖在耻毛间，随着动作晃动头部的液体滴在小腹，已经是蓄势待发之相。

“承认吧，你也喜欢这样不是吗？”长谷川的声音是明显的游刃有余。

紧锣密鼓的抽插让川村喘不上气，根本无法回答问题，只能无力地摇着头，咬紧牙，满眼春水饱含恨意。长谷川干脆用手蒙住川村的眼，低下头亲吻自己的哥哥，阴茎快要因为姿势滑出后穴，长谷川借膝盖用力顶开哥哥的腿，后腰一送，重新回到热辣湿软的甬道里。

他们像恋人一样，在抽插的间隙接吻，难舍难分。只是要对付川村的虎牙实属难事，在被舌尖咬出血后，长谷川松开了川村，握起哥哥的分身，伴随自己的动作撸动起来。川村本就在喷发节点，根本经不起弟弟那双灵巧的手，很快就绷紧身体想要攀上高峰。却被坏心眼的弟弟堵住，追着他讨要一个吻。

“哥哥，你就亲我一下嘛”  
“就一下”  
“哥哥难道不想射吗？”  
“我有的是时间跟你慢、慢、磨”

肉柱每次都缓慢但精准地碾过敏感点，快感两面夹击，在小腹团作炸药，射精刻不容缓。川村早被欲望折磨得神智不清，探起身将一个吻印在弟弟唇上，接着就被趁虚而入，摁在床上唇舌相交。长谷川也很守信地松开手，弹了一下柱头，很快他就感到小腹被溅上温暖的体液，是哥哥的味道。

射精过后，川村大脑一片空白，甚至忘了眼前人是他弟弟，失神地抬腰迎合着长谷川的动作，肉穴也配合地收缩。直到长谷川节奏越来越快，动作越发狠烈才发觉过来，哭着掰开弟弟锁在腰间的手，“不要射在里面”。

“为什么？”长谷川低头舔了一口哥哥的下巴，咸的，分不清是汗是泪。

“又不会怀孕，而且”，长谷川顺着吻进去，用舌头把川村的舌往里顶，身下几个冲刺，阴茎根部痉挛跳动。川村感到身下一热，被烫得蜷缩了脚。

“你我本来就留着相同的血。”


End file.
